


Le combat de Thranduil

by Onuuki_de_Mordria



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Thranduil, Family Feels, Legolas Greenleaf & Tauriel Friendship, Mirkwood, POV Thranduil, Protective Thranduil, War of the Ring, king thranduil - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria
Summary: Il y a un roi, souvent méprisé, toujours incompris, mais pour autant jamais égalé. La guerre de l'anneau ne résume pas à la quête de neuf compagnons d'arme pour détruire l'Unique, l'arme de leur ennemi, d'autres batailles ont eu lieu. Le Rohan, l'Isengard et le Gondor, bien entendu, mais la Lorien et Vertbois le Grand ont été tout aussi durement touchées que les autres contrées par le Mal.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Le combat de Thranduil

**Chapitre 1 : Les guerres de l’est**

Des mots inquiétants venaient du sud. Il se racontait que l’Ennemi, le Grand œil qui ne dort jamais, s’était réveillé. Le roi des elfes était parfaitement au courant de ce qu’il s’était passé dans la forteresse de Dol Guldur, peu après le passage de la compagnie des nains sur ces terres. Ce nécromancien dont il avait entendu parler alors, il n’y avait aucune preuve qu’il s’agissait bien du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais, il devait aujourd’hui se rendre à l’évidence : il avait été aveugle, volontairement. Il avait fermé les yeux sur les batailles qui secouaient la Terre du milieu au profit de la sécurité de son propre peuple. Et, s’il avait décidé de se rendre à Erebor lorsque Smaug était mort, c’était avant tout pour assurer la prospérité des siens en récupérant ce qui était son légitime trésor. 

\- Père, les araignées ont reprit du terrain. 

Le roi des elfes sylvains se massa les tempes, fatigué de la pugnacité dont faisaient preuve les enfants d’Ungoliant sur ce qui était autrefois ces terres. Il se leva de son trône, et ordonna à deux serviteurs qu’ils aillent lui chercher son armure. 

\- Vous ne pouvez pas participer au combat, Père. 

\- Si, je le peux et je le dois. Legolas, le seigneur Elrond de Fondcombe a convoqué un grand conseil devant réunir tout les peuples libres de cette terre, tu vas t’y rendre en notre nom. 

\- Non, ce rôle est le vôtre. 

\- Mon rôle, mon fils, est de protéger notre peuple. Comme je l’ai toujours fait. 

Les deux elfes lui apportèrent son armure et ces lames, tandis que le prince Legolas quittait la salle du trône afin de préparer son départ pour le refuge d’Elrond, inconscient alors du grand voyage qui l’attendait. L’elfe blond révêti ces plaques et alla rejoindre ces soldats, postés à l’extérieur de la ville, qui combattaient encore une fois contre les araignées qui avaient envahi sa forêt. 

Instinctivement, il coupa les pattes de l’une d’entre-elles avec sa première lame avant de planter la seconde dans la tête de la créature. Mais, à peine eut-il le temps de la retirer, qu’il esquiva les attaques de l’une de ces congénères, visiblement en colère. Il avait affronté un dragon et des orcs à Gundabad, et gardait depuis son peuple à l'abri des dangers de la guerre, alors ce n'étaient pas quelques araignées qui allaient l'impressionner. Pour les siens, il les tuerait toutes jusqu’à la dernière, malgré son œil aveugle et son âge grandissant. 

Il vit un soldat, un des siens, tomber. Il avait été blessé par l’une de ces effroyables créatures qui l’avait ensuite achevé en transperçant sa gorge de l’une de ces pattes velues. Cette vision décupla la rage et la détermination du roi, dont les deux épées furent bientôt couvertes de sang, le sang noir du Mordor. 


End file.
